How the Lion King Should Had Ended
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: If you've read the title, then you can probably guess what this is about. It's the Lion King is the style of the HISHE videos on YouTube! Enjoy reading to the hilarious twists and points made about the beloved Disney animated classic.
**Hey guys, so today's my birthday and here's my present to all of you. So I've lately been looking at HISHE inspired fics, one of mine among them, and I just decided to do one for the Lion King. I know that a lot of spoofs and parodies have been made for the movie over the years, but I decided to make it as closely as the "How It should Have Ended" videos come. I'm going straight with the first movie plot, since I figure just combining all three movies into this would had been too stressful. I hope you find this story funny!**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney.** **HISHE belongs to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I don't get it. Why do we have to come out here and see our new ruler being presented when we know he's going t grow up and probably eat us one day," a zebra asked another one of his kind as they watched the ceremony. His friend sighed.

"I told you, they're the rulers of the land, we need to present yourself to the new ruler because of tradition," he said.

"But that doesn't make any... ergh. Okay fine, but then why do the lions let a monkey, a potential prey for them of all things, hold out their cub over the edge? It's kind of redundant. Aren't they worried at all that he might drop their cub and end their rule?" His friend glared at him.

"Oh come on! Enough with the questions... a-and besides, the monkey has been doing this for generations and they have the elephants underneath just in case, so nothing bad's going to happen. It's tradition," he replied.

"Still, I wonder who came up with tradition in the first place. I mean, who decided to display their cub over the dangerously tall ledge first? Wouldn't he be extremely freaked out by all this? And I wonder what the parents are thinking about this," he pondered outloud.

"Shut up and watch the ceremony," the other zebra retorted.

* * *

"Honey, why do we even do this? I don't want our little Simba to... f-a-l-l," queen Sarabi whispered to her mate as the ceremony went on.

"Please dear, like Rafiki is going to let Simba going to fall," king Mufasa chuckled in reply.

"Don't jinx it. But I mean come on, why do we display our cub over the dangerously tall ledge in the first place. I mean who first came up with that idea that we should do this. We could even really scare our son like this," she added hurriedly.

"Relax sweetheart. The elephants are directly below him even if he does fall," Mufasa reassured.

"Don't jinx it," she replied.

* * *

 _Fast forward_

 _"Oh I just can't wait to be king,"_ Simba sang as he and Nala jumped all around the brightly-colored savanna. That is, until Zazu stood in front of them.

"Uh, Simba. You do realize that when you're king, your dad would have to be dead or retired. So technically you're singing 'oh I just can't wait till dad dies'," Zazu reprimanded. Simba shook his head.

"I don't mean that, Zazu. You know what I mean by that. And besides," he bopped Zazu's beak, "You still can't catch us, Banana Beak." He and Nala giggled as Zazu began chasing after them again, yelling at them to stop this immediately.

 _"Oh I just can't wait to be king,"_ he sang again. Unbeknownst to him that his uncle was watching him from the bushes nearby,

"Wish granted, nephew," chuckled Scar from the brush.

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"Dad," Simba cried out as his dad fell back into the stampede after he had been on a ledge above the herd. He couldn't see his dad, but the wildebeests were starting to slow down. Finally one stopped and reared up on his hind legs.

"Hey guys! Stop running! We nearly trampled the king," he said. His compadres halted as they surrounded the golden king worriedly as he groaned and tried to get up.

Meanwhile, on the ledge nearly, Scar watched with anger at his plan breaking apart.

 _"Darn, darn, darn, darn, darny-darn,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"Listen kid, you need to put your past behind ya. Now c'mon, me and Pumbaa here will take care of ya, feed ya bugs that probably will substitute the protein you get from eating meat and spending long days being lazy," Timon said. Simba nodded.

"Sure okay. It's not like it will later come back to haunt me or anything." Timon smiled.

"Now that's the spirit. Now c'mon, let's sing a catchy song with an African catchphrase in it because this movie has to have African elements in it!"

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"Pfft, I tell you, Pumbaa. This stinks," Timon complained as he watched with Pumbaa as their best friend started cuddling up against his long-lost 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, sorry," the warthog apologized.

"Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone," he explained. His friend only stared confusedly at him.

"What's wrong with that," he asked. Timon only stared up at him before facepalming.

"Don't you realize his, Pumbaa? All our lives, we've never had any experience with girls, and now all of a sudden this one shows up and Simba immediately sweeps her off her feet, even though we're older than him." When Pumbaa only kept looking strangely at him, Timon sighed. "You know what, I have another reason for explaining this, but it's in a song." He coughed to clear his throat.

 _"I-"_

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"What happened to you? You are not the Simba I remember," Nala said as Simba began to turn away from her. But then he suddenly stopped and turned his head around over his shoulder to face her.

"You're right Nala. I am not, and neither are you. It has been many years since we've last seen each other and things have changed. We are not naive cubs anymore, you see. We cannot keep behaving cub-like forever, you know that. We have to grow up," he said calmly. She shook her head in confusion before staring strangely at him.

"Wait... what?"

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"Simba! I am your father... I- no wait. Sorry! Wrong movie script!"

* * *

 _Fast forward_

Remember who you are," Mufasa said as began to fade away. Instantly Simba started running forward, trying to keep from losing him.

"Father," he called out. Though all of a sudden, Mufasa stop fading and appeared again.

"Oh, and one last thing I forgot to mention, Scar killed me." Simba stopped abruptly and stood there stunned with his mouth gaping open.

"Wait. What!"

* * *

 _Fast forward_

"See. Up there. I told you it's tradition," a zebra said to his friend as Rafiki walked up to the tip with the new prince(ss). His friend rolled his eyes as he looked up, but suddenly he gasped along with everyone else as Rafiki suddenly tripped... and fell flat on his face before the drop off. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they noticed that the cub was still securely kept in Rafiki's hands, even though he was now being held off the edge.

"And I told you," the other zebra said as he nudged his friend in his side. All of a sudden, the lion king himself appeared on the tip while the queen, Rafiki, the cub and two of the king's friends went down the side of Pride Rock.

"Ahem. Attention everyone. From now on we're going to have our presentation ceremonies at the base of Pride Rock to prevent harm from coming to the future rulers. If you want to see our little prince(ss) then you can come down to the bottom here. Thank you."

And up in the heavens, the faces of Mufasa and Sarabi could be seen. Sarabi nudged Mufasa in his side and grinned.

"Thank goodness," she said.

* * *

 **Perhaps not the best HISHE story I've ever done, but I'm still happy with it. If you're wondering about the Mufasa's line part, then go check up his voice actor and his list of works in films. Also at the end I was giving slight tribute to the deleted character 'Fluffy' who was unfortunately taken out of the franchise to make way for Kiara, and possibly Kopa.**

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to check out my other stories and the HISHE videos on YouTube, they're awesomely funny. Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
